


Honesty

by KennaxVal



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Honesty

Madison doesn’t want to get up.

The blonde haired, grey-eyed beauty would much rather stay in bed, with her girlfriend, Becca. Madison wishes she could freeze this moment in time forever enveloped by warm sheets and the bare skin to skin contact with the woman she loves.

Somehow, even with her hair going in every direction and drool pooling at the corner of her mouth, Becca Davenport appears a glamorous vision to Madison. She remembers the night before, and the date Becca treated her to. Going on a picnic at the park and feeding the ducks was a treat, for sure, then they watched the sunset and stargazed for a while. It was wonderfully romantic, and beautifully capped off when they returned to their apartment together. Shivers run down Madison’s spine as she recalls the way it felt for Becca to touch her. Despite her relative inexperience in making love, Madison always found being with Becca to be an intensely pleasurable experience.

But that was last night. No doubt Becca would want Madison gone before Kaitlyn and Emily showed up, and Madison had no desire to embarrass her girlfriend. So she carefully slides out of Becca’s arms, inhaling sharply as the cold, morning air hits her exposed skin, and starts to tiptoe until she hears that sweet voice that occupies her dreams.

“Madison?”

“Oh… uh… morning, Becca.”

“What are you doing? It’s too cold to be walking around naked.”

For a moment, Madison considers making something up, but she can’t bring herself to lie like that. Her shoulders slump, her eyes fixate on the stained hardwood floor beneath her, and she sits at the edge of the bed, just out of Becca’s reach.

“Maybe, I should have said something, Becca. I just figured that you might be embarrassed to have me around.”

Hot, salty water wells up in Becca’s eyes as she sits up. ‘How could Madison ever think that?’ She wonders to herself and crawls over to hug her girlfriend.

“I love you,” Becca practically chokes out with her lips pressed to the nape of Madison’s neck, “I love you with all my heart. Don’t you know that?”

Now Madison tears up, and she hugs Becca back, resting her head on top of her girlfriend’s breasts. She feels the happiest being with Becca, yet she feels insecure.

“I love you too, Becca. And I never want to be away from you. I just know that I’m a ditzy blonde with a girlfriend way out of her league.”

Becca cups Madison’s face and lifts her head up, so they gaze at each other right in the eye. For both of them, there is no greater definition of beauty than the tear-stained, angsty messes in front of them. Becca kisses Madison softly, then deepens it at her girlfriends urging. Finally, she pulls away to give voice to her thoughts.

“If anything, you’re out of my league, Madison. You’re not some ditzy blonde. You’re a freaking Geologist for goodness sake. Literally, you’re the smartest person I know, you just hide it well because you’re also the biggest sweetheart in the world. Most people try to pretend that being cynical makes you edgy and smart. I should know since I’ve put up that front for years. The truth is, Madison, that I’ve always wished that I could be just like you.”

Madison’s big, grey eyes widen. “Becca, are you serious?”

“How could I not be? Not only are you super smart and compassionate, but you’re fun, hilarious, energetic and not to mention the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. I used to be terrible because I was jealous that I wasn’t you.”

Madison smiles and wipes the tears away from Becca’s eyes. “You don’t have to apologize. You’ve already said it about a million times. Besides, since then, you’ve been far nicer to me than anyone else ever has.”

“And I promise to do better, Madison. Starting with reminding you that I’m the luckiest woman in the world to be with you every single day. And I’m going to do lots of nice things for you all the time like give you back rubs when you come home… and maybe do more than that.”

The two women give each other a knowing, sultry look. Their breasts are perky, and their nipples erect with their anticipation. Becca lays Madison down and starts by kissing her girlfriend’s wet folds, then sliding her tongue inside. She moves in rhythm with Madison, pressing on as her girlfriend’s hips buck, not stopping for one second. All that’s on her mind is making Madison feel good, and she channels all her love, guilt, desire, all her emotions into a focused effort. She probes Madison’s walls and laps her sensitive nub until she hears her name cried out.

Becca’s lips linger on Madison’s center while smoothing her hands over her girlfriend’s now clammy skin.

“Kaitlyn and Emily will be here soon. Maybe we should hope in the shower now that we’re all sweaty.”

“But what about you?” Madison protests.

“We don’t have time for that right now,” Becca says with a wink, “but tonight is a different story.”

***

Becca and Madison collectively sigh with pleasure as the hot water flows over them. The bathroom, like every other room, is small, so they huddle closely together against the backdrop of tacky, salmon-colored tile. Every time they shower, Becca makes a note to save up so she can have the bathroom re-done.

Today, Becca doesn’t mind her surroundings. She focuses on Madison pressed against her and lathering her up, and the citrus smell of body wash wafting in her nose. Right now, Becca is happy.

“Ok, my turn,” Becca says with a smile as she deposits soapy suds on Madisons back running her hands down to her girlfriend’s butt.

“You give the best massages,” Madison says in a half sleepy voice, “but I feel bad for you doing all this for me after I was so dramatic.”

At first, Becca says nothing, continuing to knead Madison’s butt cheeks with her hands and considers her girlfriend’s words before turning her around face to face.

“Madison, I’ll admit that it made me sad that you thought I felt that way, but I want us always to be honest with each other. If you’re ever sad or upset, especially with me, I want you to tell me, and I promise to do whatever I can to make you feel better. I love you, Madison and all I want is your happiness.”

“Thanks for being such a sweetheart, Becca. I love you too. And I promise always to be honest with you.”

The silence is broken when a soft squeal escapes Becca’s mouth as her hip presses against the cool glass. Madison laughs and guides her hands up Becca’s legs, spreading them apart. Her eyes reveal a longing to touch her girlfriend.

“May I?” Madison asks, and Becca nods approvingly then sighs with pleasure as Madison teases her inner lips. Once Madison probes inside, a guttural moan echoes against the tile. Becca wraps her arms around Madison and peppers kisses along her collarbone.

“Madison… we should…”

“Shh, it’s ok, Becca. We have time, and I just want to make you feel good. Just as long as you’re enjoying this.”

Becca smiles. “I will never not love it when you touch me, Madison.” She moans loudly, and her hips rock back and forth, clutching tightly to Madison as she finishes.

“That was incredible, Madison. But now we really have to hurry.”

The two lovers press their lips together in a passionate kiss. Suds flow down their bodies, and they savor the little time they have left before it’s time to finish soaping each other up and get ready.


End file.
